Valentine's Day With the Malfoys
by Jade-Button
Summary: Luna has just heard some distressing news. She will have to teach her bad boy a lesson. Pure holiday smut with a little touch of romance. L/D


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all. Hope there's someone special for each of you. Here's some holiday smut. This one is for lets. make. it. rain. cause I think this is one of her favorite pairings. SO yeah, don't own anything and enjoy!**

Luna Malfoy sat at the dining table wearing nothing but a green and silver satin tie around her slender neck and a pair of black 6 inch heels waiting with anticipation for her husband to come home from work. She felt that her 7-year marriage was loosing its spice and she hoped to Merlin that Draco hadn't lost interest. She decided that tonight would be the night for fun. It was Valentine's Day and the children were in bed early after having taken some sleeping draught. She knew it was horrible to drug her children but Luna needed to save her marriage.

She leant her head back on the chair and shook her head so that her long blonde hair framed her face perfectly and barely hid the rosy pink of her nipples. Luna raised her long legs and rested them on the table in front of her. Whoever was to walk into the dining room would be given the perfect view of her ass. She smirked at the thought and took a sip of her red wine.

The phone rang. Luna was started to regret talking Draco into getting the muggle contraption. She groaned and left her carefully thought out position to go silence the shrill ringing.

"Hello. Happy Valentine's Day from the Malfoys. Who might this be? Luna hid the disdain from her voice.

"Luna it's me, Hermione."

"Oh hello Hermi…" Luna started.

"Oh Luna! I just saw the most horrible thing!" Hermione interrupted. "I hate to be the one to tell you this." Her voice became quiet and she sighed before speaking again. "Luna, I was out with Ron and well, we saw Draco. He was with his secretary, Astoria Greengrass. I'm so sorry Luna but they asked for a room at the Leaky Cauldron and they didn't come out for over an hour. Oh Luna I knew he was still the ferret he always was."

Luna felt her heart drop. So it had come to this. She had hoped to stop this from happening. "Hermione thank you for telling me. I have to go." She barely got the sentence out before her voice cracked and she out down the phone and let out a sob. She grabbed her robe and drowned the rest of the wine before grabbing another bottle of cabernet.

The hours passed and Draco had not even called. Luna lay on the couch with two empty bottles beside her and a half full one in her hand. Her only thought was that she needed revenge. She thought of sleeping with someone else. Neville had always been sweet on her but he had that girlfriend. Besides she wanted Draco to feel her pain. She smirked and formulated the perfect plan.

Draco Malfoy was searching his pockets for his keys. He groaned. His arms were full of parcels and gifts for the family. That was his excuse. He would tell Luna that he was Christmas shopping for some last minute presents. In reality the shopping took only a few minutes. But he had the best night with his secretary. She was so easy to play with and so submissive. Draco liked having the control. Luna was so absent-minded and naïve. She wouldn't notice. Whenever they had sex, the last time being quite a while ago, she would be so gentle and loving and expect the same in return. Sometimes he wanted to go rough but Draco knew his wife wasn't into that.

He finally found his keys and let out a little "hah" and entered his warm house expecting his kids to come running to greet their daddy. Instead nothing. He looked at his watch. It was only 6. They should be awake. "Kids? Luna?" He called out.

The hallway was dark and the house appeared to be empty. He hid the presents in the closet and searched the house for his family. He reached the bedroom and flicked the light switch but the lights remained off. Draco reached for his wand but it wasn't in his pocket and he started to panic.

"Looking for this darling?" Draco looked towards the voice to see the dark silhouette of his wife in the far corner. She stood up and took a sip of wine while holding up Draco's wand.

"Luna love, let me have my wand. I went shopping for some presents and I…"

Luna held up a hand to silence him. "Shut up Draco. I know where you've been" She flicked the wand once and Draco felt as though he had been pushed onto the bed and ropes came out to tie his limbs to the bedposts while he was on his knees. "Draco darling, I heard from a reliable source that you were at the Leaky Cauldron today. And you were not alone."

"Luna, I've told you. I was Christmas shopping. Who are going to believe some jealous friend of yours or your husband?"

She scoffed. "Draco, you need to be punished." Luna lit a candle with a wave of Draco's wand and she out of the darkness into its light glow. He held in a gasp. Luna looked stunning. She wore a leather corset-like top with a very tight short leather skirt with high-heeled boots. Her lips were coated in red and her eyes were outlined making her blue eyes pop against the platinum blonde of her hair.

Draco felt himself grow with excitement, need, and want. He struggled against his bonds yearning to touch her.

Luna saw Draco fighting against the restrictions of his pants and smirked. She had learnt the smirk from the best. "Draco, you cheated on me! You do not have the right to touch me!" She yelled and Draco subconsciously moved away. Luna hardly ever raised her voice. Luna moved the wand like a whip and the sound was heard along with Draco's cry.

He struggled even more. "How dare you use my wand against me!" Again she smirked and brought down her weapon again on his inner thigh. Draco's cry turning her on and encouraging her. He yelled out profanities and she continued her punishments refusing to show him mercy.

Hit after hit, he crumbled before her. She was relentless; her only thought being that he must feel what she felt. The sounds of a whip along with the sounds of his pain brought her little satisfaction. A frown marred her pretty face. It wasn't enough. It never would be. Not one drop of his blood was spilt but the shirt was ripped beyond repair and several red raw marks scattered from where her whip fell.

Eventually she stopped. He sobbed and begged, "Please please." Over and over. It was enough to make her puke. The proud Draco Malfoy was begging her to stop. Instead she grabbed his ruined black dress shirt and tore it from his body. For a man in his thirties, he was still very well built. Muscular in all the right places without going over the top. But now his body held her marks and would continue to carry the scars throughout his life as a reminder.

She looked down at he pants and still she could see him pitching a tent. With another flick, his pants were ripped and discarded on the floor beside his shirt. She grabbed him through his boxers and he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and dried tears staining his face. She glared in response and took him out. She walked backwards just staring at it.

"How can you possible still want sex after that?" Draco hung his head in shame. He opened his mouth to respond but flick, and Draco found that he had lost the ability to speak. She grabbed his white blonde locks and kissed him hard.

It took a while to respond after getting over the initial shock but when he started to kiss back, she moved back and slapped him across the face. She kissed his neck, across his chest, his abs. She skipped over his dick and kissed his inner thighs with a few bites here and there. He groaned betraying himself. She made him lie down and she straddled his waist.

She kissed his nipple, licking and flicked it with her tongue until it was hard. Then she bit, hard. He cried out once again. She moved onto the other one doing the same thing earning the same reaction. She straightened up and looked down at her handiwork. Two red outlines of her teeth while his eyes were clenched shut. His face was contorted somewhere between pain and pleasure. Luna moved downwards and grasped his length. She heard him suck in a breath. She squeezed and Draco stared down at her. She squeezed again even harder enjoying the look of pain. His grey eyes begged her to stop. She giggled and flicked her little pink tongue at his throbbing head. She teased him with her tongue up and down his penis. Luna engulfed his head and sucked it like a lollipop.

Draco Malfoy was completely at a loss for words. Never throughout his marriage did he know what a vixen his wife could be. She was amazing. She was a gorgeous and had quite a talent. He wondered silently whether he would have strayed if he had known about said talent.

Suddenly, he was pushed backwards so that he lay on his back and Luna was naked. She straddled him and put him inside her none too careful with his member. Malfoy let out a gasp and fought against the ropes. He wanted to be on top. HE wanted to fuck HER. But in very obvious way, he very much liked this new side of her.

They continued like this. Luna completely naked with pale white skin. Sounds echoing every time her ass fell back onto his balls. Their silhouettes on the wall coming from the small light emitting from his wand. This continued until Luna felt him shudder and she knew he was about to cum. She jumped off quickly and he did what was expected all over the sheets. He lay there trying to catch his breath and then looked over at his wife who had not been satisfied.

He attempted to smile but she looked away. Draco felt a small guilt build inside him. She had been nothing but kind to him over the years. She stood up for him against her friends who could not believe that he was a reformed man.

She looked at him again through watery eyes. "We have kids Draco. Why did you just decide that this life that we've made isn't as important as Astoria Greengrass?" She let out a quiet sniffle and he moved to put his arms around her. He was able to do so and noticed that she had removed his bonds.

She sobbed into his chest and he held her, softly stroking her hair while he carefully contemplated his next words. "I know that there isn't much I can say to comfort you. All I can say is that I am honestly sorry and if I could redo it, I would. All I can do is hope that you will still let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Luna sniffled again. He looked down at her and their eyes met. Her tears making hers look sparkly and very blue. The sight took his breath away and he couldn't remember a time where he was happier that she loved him. He leaned in slowly as if asking permission. She gave a small smile. He was acting the way he did when they first met. Always trying to earn her trust because he was so oblivious to the fact that she was so in love with him. She pressed her lips to his and they were in heaven. Draco was ecstatic that he was back on Luna's good side and she was practically dancing because he loved her.

Lips still attached, Draco pushed her back until she felt the soft bedspread. Draco's hand played with her hair while the other slowly climbed up her side. Luna, being so ticklish, giggled and opened her mouth for him to enter. He smiled against her mouth before plunging his tongue into it. His other hand came up and cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing circles on the tip of her nipple. She moaned and moved her hands up his muscular thighs to grasp at his length.

"No." He stopped her. "This is for you." Luna was too shocked to say anything. Never in their years of married had this happened. He kissed her and then gently sucked on her sweet spot on her neck making her gasp and bite her lip.

He kissed down her lean body and purposely stopped when he got to her sweetness. She was already dripping. His hot breath landed there and she felt that sweet anticipation. He kissed her clit and then sucked gently. Her response only encouraged him. He flicked his tongue on that part while inserting two fingers into her. She moaned and dug her fingers into his hair.

His thrusts became harder and harder until she was writhing underneath him and she screamed out his name. "Draco! Draco I'm coming!" And her warm juices spilled from her body onto his fingers. He smiled and sucked his digits.

Draco got on top of her and looked down onto her flushed face. There was a pink tinge that graced her cheeks she looked at him through hooded eyes. He could still see the desire. Without breaking the gaze, he spread her legs and kneeled between them.

Quickly, he thrust into her and a deep breath escaped from her parted lips. Draco buried his face in her breasts and engulfed each nipple happily. They continued in this position until Draco felt his love cum. Then he felt his own climax approaching. He whispered this to his love. She kissed his as her came into her. Luna felt that there was no better feeling than his warmth inside of her.

Draco lay down next to his wife and held her hand between both of his. "I love you Luna."

She just smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, darling."

**:) what did you think? If you like my smutty writing, please review and tell me what I should write about next. I am planning to send one out at least every holiday. The next one would be family day. So, review, give me a pairing and I'll try to write about it. Oh BTW it doesn't have to be Harry Potter. Could be anything!**


End file.
